pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Extended!
Plot This series is basically the same, only it airs on Comedy Central, and has extended characters. Season 1 Episode List The Beginning Get Off My Lawn! Throwback Time! Gary Discovers a Toilet! Is not a page yet The Show of Shows! Guest Starring Ben Stiller! The Truth About Bill and Bob Perry's Ultimate Adventure! Phineas gets the Swine Flu The Wrestling Show Halloween in Disney Songs (Season One) "I Made It" by Kevin Rudolf feat. Jay Sean, Little Wayne, and Birdman Episode: The Show of Shows! Guest Starring Ben Stiller! "The Truth" by Bill and Bob Episode: The Truth About Bill and Bob "The Beginning" by Phineas Flynn feat. Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Episode: The Beginning "Perry the Platypus Theme" by Randy Crenshaw Episode: Perry's Ultimate Adventure! "We're In The 80's!" by Phineas feat. Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Bill, Bob, and Gary Episode: Throwback Time! "Ben Franklin Sat On This!" by Phineas feat. Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Bill, Bob, and Gary Episode: Gary Discovers a Toilet! "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC Episode: The Show of Shows Guest Starring Ben Stiller! "Get On That Lawn" by Phineas feat. Ferb, Isabella, Bill, and Bob Episode: Get Off My Lawn! "Got The Swine Flu!" by Bill, Bob, Gary, Ferb, and Isabella Episode: Phineas Gets The Swine Flu "Welcome to The Wrestling Show!" by Phineas, Ferb, Gary, Buford, Baljeet, Bill, and Bob Episode: The Wrestling Show "Halloween Special Theme" by Bowling for Soup Episode: Halloween in Disney "At Disney!" by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Bill, Bob, and Gary "These Scares" by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Bill, Bob, and Gary "They Went Too Far" by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Bill, Bob, and Gary "It's Over (What a Relief)" by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Bill, Bob, and Gary Season 1 Goofs In "The Beginning" , it is said that Xavier and Fred will be in every episode, but that is the only one they've been in so far. In "Get Off My Lawn" , the old man is first seen wearing blue overalls, but in the rest of the episode, he is wearing red. In "Throwback Time" , they travel in a red car at first, but then it turns blue. In "Gary Discovers a Toilet" , the toilet is first white, then gold. In "The Show of Shows!" , the Wrestlemania logo first reads, "Wrestlemania 25". In the next scene it reads, "Wrestlemania 26". In "The Truth About Bill and Bob" , the old house is gray, then black. In "Perry's Ultimate Adventure" , Perry's secret entrance is inside, but when he leaves, he goes outside. In "Phineas Gets the Swine Flu" , the bed is orange, then yellow. In "The Wrestling Show" , the logo is blue, then green. Season 1 Bloopers The Beginning: Xavier: Hey guys! (trip) Director: Cut! Get Off My Lawn!: Bill: We have to get that ball back! (steps in dog crap) Crap! Director: Cut! Throwback Time!: Phineas: Let's go! (engine won't start) Bill: What the turkey? Director: Cut! Gary Discovers A Toilet: Gary: Hey gu-- (looks at toilet) Hey, weren't you supposed to paint this golden? Director: Cut! The Show of Shows: Michael Cole: Welcome to Wrestlemani---- (tv turns off) Bill: What the turkey? Director: Cut! The Truth About Bill and Bob: Bill: Well, the truth is that I ate a piece of ham and then--- Director: Cut! You're supposed to say "Well, the truth is...." Perry's Ultimate Adventure: MM: Well, good morning, Agent Purple- Wait, did I just say Agent Purple? Carl: Yes, yes you did. Director: Cut! Phineas Gets The Swine Flu: (Phin rolls out of bed) Phineas: Whoops! Director: Cut! The Wrestling Show: (Gary falls off the entrance ramp) Gary: What the turkey? Bill: Why does everyone say that? Director: Cut! Season 2 Episode List (So Far) PaF vs Fred! PF Star Wars (PaF Extended Special) The Mystery (PaF Extended Special) Helium The Wrestling Show 2 Phineas and Ferb Extended! The Movie: Memories Come Back (PaF Extended The Movie) South Park Phineas Gets a Car Category:Fanon Works Category:HiBy25's articles